It only takes one night
by Leeny- lady of song
Summary: Celene Hawke is falling for Fenris, but what will happen when he travels to Ferelden to see his sister, is it a trap or will Fenris finally be with his past. between act2&3 F!Hawke/Fenris
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so. I don't own anything DragonAge related... I wish I did, but I don't.

This originally was a one shot but I decided to write more, though I didn't write out a huge sex scene in awesome detail because I'm not too good at it, so use your imgination. :D Happy reading.

Celene Hawke sat at her desk in her estate trying hard to focus her emerald green eyes on the papers in front of her. She sighed, leaning back on the chair that was a little too comfortable for her to not fall asleep in. Yawning, Celene closed her eyes only to open them again to the sound of a knock. Rozo her dog started barking up a storm as he laid lazily across the rug in front of the fireplace in her study.

"Now who could that be at this time of night... I swear to the Maker if it's Isabel I'll sick you on her" Celene grumbled shooting a glance at Rozo who barked happily.

Celene sighed getting up out of her chair, she had just gotten back a few hours ago from helping Fenris take care of his old tormentor, Hadriana. She was tired and not in the mood to deal with anyone, not to mention worried to the makers end about Fenris. He wasn't in the mansion earlier when Celene checked before coming home. Which meant he was either in the Hanged man with Varric drinking a few rounds, (that always ended up in a huge discussion about her), or walking along the docks staring in the water. She had an urge to go and find him but after all that happened today her better judgement won out. Celene made her way to the front of the house, one of the servants had already let the visitor in angrily he walked to her.

"Fenris?" Celene questioned as the white haired elf glared at her with his golden green eyes.

"I have been thinking of you, in fact I've been unable to think of little else" he stood in front of her glaring at Celene was determination in his eyes. "Command me to go and I shall" he spoke harshly with a hint of shyness in his voice.

Celene shook her head as a million thoughts ran through her head, Fenris cupped her face with one hand and rested the other on the back of her head kissing her passionately with a sense of urgency. Celene moaned softly pivoting her hips moving her feet quickly changing positions and slamming Fenris against the wall kissing him back. Fenris gasped as Celene nibbled on his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer against him as she bit into his neck. Celene pulled away and looked into Fenris's eyes smiling. His eyes softened and he kissed her again entangling his fingers with hers. She pulled him towards the living room blushing deeply as he followed her quietly. Celene turned and kissed him again in front of the fire before smiling and running up the stairs. Fenris followed her smirking as she led him to her bedroom. He entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Hours later.

Fenris stood next to Celene's bed pulling his armor back on, covering the large part of his white tattoos. He sighed softly and looked over at Celene who slept peacefully entangled in her sheets. Fenris walked over to the fireplace and stared into the dimming flames trying to remember what he saw while he slept with her in his arms. Faces of elves... Of mages... That's all, no names nothing else, Fenris slammed his fist against the fireplace in frustration. Celene stirred but did not wake yet. The troubled elf glanced over at her and whispered to himself.

"She deserves better than this."

He could not bring himself to leave her though, stood and waited staring into the embers. Celene stirred again opening her eyes and looking next to her, seeing the empty bed she looked up to see Fenris at the fireplace.

"Was it that bad?" Celene asked half-jokingly.

"I'm sorry, it's not... It was fine... No that is insufficient. It was better than anything I could of dreamed" He explained softly

"Is it your markings, do they hurt?" Celene asked sitting up looking at him with concern.

"No, it's not that. I started remembering things, from my life before. Just flashes. It's too much... This is too fast, I... Cannot do this" Fenris explained frustrated.

"We can work through this." Celene said softly.

"I'm sorry I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy." He explained sadly turning away from her a little. "Just for a little while... Forgive me." he said almost pleadingly as he walked out of the room.

Celene watched him go sadly and confused. She sighed defeat lying on her back looking at her ceiling.

"I forgive you Fenris..." Celene said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry It's been a week since I updated, have papers to write and such.

I don't own any of this just borrowing it. Please if there are errors in spelling or grammar let me know I'm horrible at it

A year and a half later, Celene sat at the hanged man with Varric talking about some jobs.

"I don't want anything to do with the slavers. If they have a problem they can fix it themselves." Celene told the dwarf sharply.

Varric stared at Celene confused for a few seconds before nodding and tossing the papers into the fire. He pulled a few more across the table in front of them as Fenris walked into the room. Celene and Fenris made eye contact for a split second before both looked away.

"Varric, could I have a word when you're done with Hawke?" Fenris asked the dwarf.

I'll just leave, we'll take care of business later." Celene explained standing up quickly and walking from the room past Fenris without a glance.

The elf watched her go with soft eyes before turning to Varric who sat staring confused at the door.

"What did you do to her?" he asked Fenris as the elf leaned on the table.

"Anything between Celene and I shall be worked out between the two of us... Only" Fenris explained to Varric coldly.

"Of course of course! I just wanna get my story straight! What did you want anyway?" the dwarf asked laughing a little.

"I found out, from trust worthy contacts, that my sister will be visiting Ferelden in a week." Fenris explained to the dwarf.

"So you want me to pull some strings and get you on the next ship out of here." Varric stated crossing his arms over his chest. Fenris nodded.

"Can you do it?" he asked almost emotionlessly.

"It depends on how much coin you have, such short noticed I can't pull many strings" Varric explained standing up.

"tTen sovereign" Fenris stating looking down at the dwarf.

"That'll get you there but not back, I can't fund anything right now but if you ask Hawke she could probably spare some." Varric explained holding his hands behind his back.

"I won't be returning. " Fenris explained tonelessly.

Celene, who had been listening to the two men talk outside the door looked up from the ground with surprise and mixed feelings of anger and regret. She sighed to herself silently listening in on them more.

"Are you going to tell Hawke or am I going to have to break the news to her?" the dwarf asked sarcastically, knowing that Celene never truly left.

"I'll tell her." Fenris told him turning to leave.

Celene ran off down the stairs to the bar, standing over it with her back to the stairs next to Isabela, who smirked seeing Fenris and draped her arm over Celene's shoulder, kissing her cheek playfully. Celene rolled her eyes as she watched Fenris leave.

The dwarf sighed loudly and rang for a wench to come fill up his pint. After making sure Fenris was good and gone Celene crept back into the dwarf's room, sitting down across from him.

"You think it's a trap?" she asked Varric.

"Hawke, I think everything is a trap when it comes to our group." The dwarf explained ordering her a pint.

"That's not my fault." She said smirking at the dwarf as she lifted her mug.

Varric eyed her doubtfully raising his one eye brow.

"Really now… Let's see, first we get locked in the deep roads by my brother" Varric started off

"Your brother!" Celene cut in chuckling as Varric stopped and stared at her.

"Fine fine, it's mostly your fault" the dwarf corrected himself rolling his eyes.

"Well, I best be getting home, Ruzo needs to be fed before he decides to fend for himself again" Celene explained and Varric chuckled remember the hound running into the market chasing over a poor elf that has a ham in her hands.

Celene finished off her mug, thanked Varric and left the Hanged Man. She traveled through Lowtown easily; the sun was setting as the merchants packed up their stalls for the day. It was just beginning to darken as the rogue made her way up the Hightown stairs, passing a few guardsmen who waved hello a small shadow fell in her path. She looked up to see Fenris staring down at her from the top step.

"I've been wondering when you'd finally make your way home." He said sounding irritated.

"Fenris… "Celene whispered taking another step towards him.

"I'm leaving Hawke, and I'm not coming back." Fenris explained coldly taking a few steps to her, standing next to her facing towards Lowtown.

"What, why?" she tried her best to look shocked and not hurt, but Fenris noticed.

"Move on." He stated as he went to walk away.

Celene grabbed his arm, causing his tattoos to light up Fenris reacted by grabbing up her shirt and pushing her away. The elf walked then walked down the stairs disappearing from Celene's sight as she slide down the wall, breaking out in tears.


End file.
